


A Matter of Trust

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: With Alec ready to head to Idris with Clary and Isabelle, he's shown once more that there are people willing to stand by his decisions, no matter how uncertain in himself he may be. He just hopes that trust isn't misplaced.





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Because Alexander Lightwood deserves the friendship that is Underhill, I've decided to do a series of ficlets each week, filling in some moments these two could be having wonderful work (or out of work!) bonding moments of mutual support. <3 (aka I have a lot of Underhill feelings and if the show won't satiate them, I'll do it myself)

The moment Alec shared with Magnus in the hallway of the Institute isn’t exactly a private one, a fact which is emphasized as Magnus walks away and Alec locks eyes with Underhill on the other side of the corridor. His expression is almost impassive, but not without the glimmer of curiosity in his eyes that tells Alec he saw the looks on both of their faces. And after the night before, well, Alec isn’t surprised to catch Underhill’s lips purse together, face etched with concern that slips through his otherwise impartial nod of acknowledgment as their gazes meet. 

Alec hesitates. He needs someone to cover for him while he, Clary, and Isabelle leave for Idris, but he doesn’t want to put Underhill in the position to lie for him. He’d been nothing but supportive, and despite his insistence that Maryse be allowed into the Institute (yet another thing he owed him for, Alec is starting to keep a mental list) Underhill never struck him as a rule breaker. The last thing he wants to do is put him in a compromising position in regards to doing his job versus being a friend. 

In the time it takes Alec to think through his options here, Underhill is approaching him now. “...what can I do to help?” It’s a question that seems to come out of nowhere, following something entirely unprompted. 

“Help what?” Alec asks, brows furrowing together in confusion at the sudden question, as if Underhill could read his thoughts and know what he was considering asking of him. His hands instinctively reach around his back, taking on his ‘soldier on duty’ stance subconsciously. He is the Head of the Institute, he can’t afford to be sulking around the hallways looking like someone who desperately needs help. If that is the aura he gave off then he is allowing all of this to affect him far too easily. Not that it shouldn’t be, but he simply couldn’t allow it to be. He doesn’t have that luxury. 

“For starters, I wouldn’t be very good at my job if I couldn’t piece together that a gathering of  _ this  _ particular group of people, followed by looks like  _ that _ , meant that something big was going on. Forgive me if I’m overstepping my position, Sir.” It is obvious that at Alec’s look of dumbfounded surprise he started to backtrack, reverting to apologies and ‘sirs’, reading it as the look of someone who can’t believe they’re being approached like this. Instead, it is the look of someone constantly taken aback by any seemingly unwarranted shows of support. Alec isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to having someone who isn’t Magnus, who isn’t  _ family _ , so consistently on his side. 

“No, you’re not. Overstepping, that is.” And despite the severity of the situation at hand, he gives Underhill a small smile he hopes will ease any tensions he didn’t mean to cause. Along the same lines he brings his arms to rest by his sides, his stance relaxing slightly. “And there is something you can do, actually. It’s just-” Alec hesitates again, eyes darting back to the room where Clary and Isabelle wait. “I have to go away, on… unofficial business.” 

“I see.” Underhill says, catching onto the meaning behind Alec’s phrasing. 

“I know your shift is just ending, and I’m not sure how long it’s going to take. But if anyone asks-” 

“-you had something urgent come up, a private, personal matter, and left to attend to it.” Underhill supplies, without missing a beat.  “I’m certain I can field any messages or questions that may come through for you until your return. Don’t worry about things here, Sir, the Institute is under control.” It was that unquestioning ease that Alec never expects, the blind faith put in the decisions he makes, the standards he sets. Underhill has no idea what he’s about to go and do, but he trusts it’s what’s right, and what’s best. 

It’s that trust that Alec clings to now, hoping with every fiber of his being that it isn’t misplaced; that he’s doing the right thing trying to save Jace before he becomes a kill order that can’t be reversed. That they can pull this off without allowing the next blood spilled to be on his hands now for keeping this from the Clave, as well as from his own Head of Security who even now is rolling up his sleeve to trace over the endurance and stamina runes needed to stay awake through an unpredictable amount of extra hours at the Institute. 

Alec tries to smile again, to convey just how appreciative he is of this, but it falls short. “Thank you,” he says simply instead, and Underhill hears the lightness of relief in those few words; in knowing this is at least one less thing he has to worry about on top of whatever else is happening. 

“Good luck,” Underhill says as Alec turns to leave, and Alec pauses just a second, closing his eyes against the wish for good fortune as he says a silent prayer to the Angel that more than just luck is on their side. 

He’s going to need all the cosmic goodwill he can get. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com))


End file.
